


Day 361

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [361]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [361]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 361

Bodahn ascended the staircase to Hawke’s room with the Champion’s breakfast. Today was an important day for the Champion. The first group of wealthy visitors were coming to the orphanage today to see about taking in one of the children. Most of them were not coming to adopt a child as one of their own, naturally, but to keep as a servant or to fill some other function in their household.

Bodahn balanced the tray of food in one hand and knocked gently on the bedroom door. When Hakwe didn’t answer Bodahn, opened the door and went inside. Hawke was lying in bed, eyes open, staring at the ceiling.

“Good morning messier,” Bodahn said, placing the tray on the nightstand.

“I can’t do it,” Hawke said. He made no effort to acknowledge Bodahn’s presence. He could have been talking to himself for all Bodahn knew.

“I don’t have any children,” Hawke continued, “nor am I likely to any time soon. What am I going to tell them? They don’t even want children. They just want to perform caring for the street urchins so they can feel better about ignoring them the rest of the time.”

“But you’re not just performing,” Bodahn said. “You do actually care. Speak from your heart and you’ll inspire them.”

As the Champion ate his breakfast, it became clear he was in no condition to be up and about today. No matter what Bodahn tried he couldn’t motivate Hakwe to get out of bed. That did leave a glaring problem for the day. Someone had to greet the visitors to the orphanage.

“You should address them,” Hawke said.

“Me s-sir,” Bodahn stammered. He wasn’t sure how to respond.

“You adopted Sandel and the two of you seem happy together. You could speak from experience. You would have far more passion than I ever could.”

Bodahn tried to argue but it was useless. Hawke had not the energy to go himself and Bodahn was sworn to the Champion’s service. So only a few hours later he found himself in front of a crowd of the wealthiest men and women in Kirkwall, giving them a tour of the Champion’s orphanage.

“Where is the Champion?” someone asked.

“Well, he’s presently engaged in something that affects the security of Kirkwall,” Bodahn mumbled.

“Who are you?”

“Bodahn Feddic at your service,” he replied with a confident sound that was backed by reflex rather than honest feeling.

“Why did the Champion send you in his stead?”

“Well...” the questions kept coming and Bodahn started running out of answers. Just when he thought he would be overwhelmed by the press of people a bright orange flash of light lit up the room. There was a moment of silence as everyone blinked in confusion looking for the source.

Sandal stood in the entrance of the orphanage holding one of his enchantments.

“Enchantment!” he said helpfully. The boy was grinning from ear to ear.

“What is the name of Andraste’s blushing cheeks is that?” someone asked. Bodahn felt a cool rage take hold inside him. That anyone would speak about his son with such disgust in their voice. Bodahn marched over and embraced his son.

“This is Sandel, my son,” he said. “Though not born of my blood he is my son all the same. I adopted him, like many of you are considering today and it was the best thing I have ever done in my life. He is one of the most brilliant dwarves you will ever meet, his enchantments are used by the Champion every time he stands in defense of the city and before that, we aided the Hero of Ferelden.”

There were some murmurs of disbelief from the crowd.

“You can believe me or not but I swear by my ancestors it’s the truth. My point is that children will surprise you in ways you don’t expect. Children just need love and support and the opportunity to do what they do best. Not every child here will be special in the same way as my son but you won't know unless you give them the chance to show you.”

His speech sounded silly even as he said it but it was at least honest. The reaction was, to put it mildly, mixed but the crown followed Lisa-Marie to meet the children with a bit more optimism then they came in with. Most didn’t leave with a child, but Bodahn didn’t mind. The ones that did seemed like the ones most likely to do right by them.


End file.
